Keep Me Safe Extra Scene
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Dean contacts someone from his past, someone who he had never really known but felt some love for. That person was his father.


Dean stared down at the picture that his brother, Jon (or Blade), had given to him. It was a picture of him, Jon, his mother, and his father.

Jon who was four years old at the time, was on top of their fathers shoulders. He had a big grin on his face and messy auburn curls on top of his head.

Dean was in his mothers arms, wrapped up in a blanket. There was some hair on his head and his blue eyes stared back up at his mother.

And his mother. Oh, she was so beautiful. Her long hair, which was the same color as his and Jon's. Sparkling blue eyes. She looked very happy in that moment with her two pups and her mate. But Dean knew better...

From what he had learned from his brother he had discovered that his mother's and father's relationship wasn't all that great. Hannah Ambrose had met the man, whose name was Mark Calaway, when she was a young teenager. They had both fallen in love with each other, had their bonding ceremony when they found out she was pregnant with their first pup.

The first few years of their relationship was wonderful. She was a good, loving mother to Jon, a sweet, charming omega to her mate. But then she started drinking more often, started getting into more heavier drugs. She started selling herself as a way to make money to help pay for bills and for the drugs. Then she got into an affair with another alpha, which was the last straw for Mark.

Their pups, especially with one that was just a newborn, being in this sort of environment wasn't healthy for them. He threatened to leave her, to take both Jon and Dean away with him. Hannah was distraught by this. She didn't want her pups to be taken away from her. She could deal with Mark leaving her, but the thought of him taking Jon and Dean from her was too much.

She made a promise, telling Mark she would get clean and she did. She seemed to have turned her life around, but that wasn't exactly the case. During his whole childhood living with her, almost half the time she would be high, fucked up on whatever she had gotten her hands on. He also knew that the alpha she was with, who she cheated on his dad with, she had stayed with him. He didn't remember much about the man, but he remembered that whenever he was at his home and not at Roman's place, he would do his best to avoid him as much possible. Just being in his presence scared him and he didn't like the feeling that was creeping in the back of his mind. Blurred memories from his past that he just couldn't piece together.

He pushed all these thoughts away, deciding that he would worry about them some other time. There was still so much other stuff he had deal with first.

He stared back at the picture, this time only looking at his father. From what he had learned his brother, Mark, his father, was a very hardworking alpha. Who did his best to provide for his family, sons. He loved both of his sons very much, they were the two most important things in his life that kept him going.

Despite being left behind to live with his mother, because it was considered it be best that the youngest stayed with their mother, Dean was relieved to find out that his father never wanted to leave him behind and had tried to find him again. Even now the man was still searching for him.

Now, holding the phone in his hand, hearing it ringing on the other end, he was going to put his father's mind at ease. After a few seconds of waiting there was finally an answer on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Dean smiled, wiping away some tears. "D-dad...its me...Its Dean."

There was a surprised gasp on the other end. Dean could tell that his father had started crying, then finally replied back.

"Dean...is it really you? D-did Jon find you?"

"Yes, he found me. He helped my mate save me."

"Save you? And you have a mate?"

"There is so much I have to tell you. But I'll explain more to you when I'm back at home. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive."

"Oh Dean, you have no idea how much I've missed you all these years. I am so sorry my son. I should never have left you with your mother."

"Its okay dad, I forgive you. I'm just happy to know that you loved me, despite not being there."

"Where is your mother? Is she still with that alpha?"

"I don't know...I couldn't tell you dad. I don't know where she is. You see, I was kidnapped when I was seven years old and had been missing for a long time until Roman found me again. He is my mate."

"I really have missed out on so much, have I? Well...did your mother stay clean?"

"No, she didn't. She did try her best to care for me, but she had me stay with Roman and his family most of the time."

"Well, I'm glad there were good people that cared for you. What about that alpha? Was she still with him?"

"She was, yes."

"I never liked the idea of her letting you near that alpha. I can't remember his name, but I do know that I've always had a bad feeling about him. Do you remember anything about him? How he was around you? If he ever did anything?"

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything. Even if he did try to I don't think mom would have let him do anything. She may have not have been in the best state at the time, but she did care for me and didn't let anyone hurt me."

"I would hope so. Or else I would never be able to forgive myself for leaving you with her."

Dean sat down on the bed next to Roman, who at the moment was currently asleep. He smiled down at his sleeping form, running his fingers through his hair.

"I want to learn so much about you. Want to come and see you, but I can't really travel much because of my health. When can I see you my son?"

"Soon father, soon. I love you so much."


End file.
